It is very desirable to provide identification of electrical branch circuits at utility outlets, circuit controlling and indicating means, such as switches, push buttons, fuses, indicator lamps, etc. In many cases paper or plastic labels are used, with the identifying indicia recorded thereon by handwriting, printing or embossing. The labels may be fixed in place by self-carried adhesive backing, by an overlay of transparent adhesive tape or the like, and may or may not have a protective transparent overlay. Still other identification means include slots or openings in the cover plates usually provided for such outlets, in which paper strips may be placed, with hand written or printed indicia thereon.
The foregoing prior art arrangements have a number of disadvantages. The use of unprotected paper or plastic labels will result in eventual damange and/or obliteration of the label. Preparation of legible labels calls for care in their lettering or embossing, and such care is not usually forthcoming. The commonly used Dymo style labels will lose their lettering if subjected to even moderate heat.